mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Henshin
is the Japanese phrase for "transformation". The phrase transliterally means, "to change or transform the body". Though its origins are unclear, it is predominantly utilized in fictional Japanese media, mainly tokusatsu and anime. The transformation is often attributed to either magical, spiritual, or technological power. The transformation is normally accompanied by a visual sequence that highlights the transformation from one form into another. These sequence often have the characters strike a pose or series of poses and/or says a transformation word. Kamen Rider, for example, says "henshin" while Viewtiful Joe says "Henshin a go-go, baby!"Joe: Henshin a go-go, baby!!! or "Henshin around!". Other alternatives include "Souchaku" (meaning equip), "Chakusou" (meaning "change"), and "Chenji" (a Japanese pronunciation of change). Henshin devices The mode of transformation is normally facilitated by an item that the character requires to transform. Various different items have been used for different genres and some have become associated with specific series. The Kamen Rider series has consistently used Henshin belts as the main device to transform. Other items include, weapons, wrist devices, handheld devices like phones, jewelry, and sticks/rods. Another method utilized in fiction are contracts, which normally involve the bonding of one being with another. Devilman and Ultraman have been associated with this form. Sometimes armored suits are utilized in which the characters put on the armor themselves without any use of a special device. In Tokusatsu In television, a henshin hero is a superhero with special powers used to fight evil and/or corruption. Most henshin hero dramas have been produced by Toei Company Ltd.. The genre was created by the success of 1971's Japanese superhero Kamen Rider (Masked Rider) program in which the hero would strike a certain pose and shout a certain phrase -- usually "Henshin", which is Japanese for "transform". Many sequels and imitations followed, featuring heroes with trademark poses and catchphrases used before the hero would transform and attack. Some were created by Kamen Rider's creator Shotaro Ishinomori, such as Android Kikaider, Inazuman and Himitsu Sentai Goranger, the first of the "Sentai" Series. A Super Sentai is a superhero team of typically five members, sometimes with a mixed gender lineup. Some "henshin"-style superheroes produced by other companies include Toho's Rainbowman, Viewtiful Joe, Meteor Man Zone and the more recent Chouseishin Series franchise. In anime and manga In anime, henshin heroes are often depicted with lavish (but ultimately money-saving) stock footage transformation sequences and lots of special effects. Usually the sequence is identical and repeated every episode. Popular henshin manga include Sadamitsu the Destroyer, Skull Man and Guyver. Guyver has been adapted into two different anime series and two live-action movies in the US. Magical Girl manga, such as Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew and Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, are related to the henshin genre, but adapted for female audiences. In 2005, the first and only henshin hero webmanga known to exist, Deathfist Ninja GKaiser, was released after having failed its run as a print comic.http://www.deathfistninjagkaiser.com. Western adaptations Various different Japanese series that featured transformations have been either localized or adapted for America audiences. Starting in the early 90s, Power Rangers became the Americanized adaptation of the Super Sentai series, produced by Saban. Instead of the the term "henshin", Power Rangers used the term "morphing". Due to the popularity of Power Rangers, Americanized versions of other tokusatsu shows soon followed. Examples include Masked Rider, VR Troopers, Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad, and Big Bad Beetleborgs. The popularity also spawned original American version that featured transformation such as The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog and Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills. References See also *Kamen Rider *Ultra Series *Viewtiful Joe *Metal Heroes *Kikaider *Super Sentai *Sailor Moon *Megaman NT Warrior *Magic Knight Rayearth *Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch External links * Japan Hero - A useful guide to "Henshin" Heroes! * Henshin! Online - Specializes in Japanese fantasy, especially Henshin Heroes * Henshin Hall of Fame * Deathfist Ninja GKaiser, a henshin hero parody webcomic * Homeless Hero - an American spoof of "Henshin" shows Category:Tokusatsu Category:Anime and manga terminology ja:変身